The Inside Warrior
by Number 082300
Summary: What if on Mad Quacks Beyond Hockeydome, Mallory is punished for attempting to kill the ruler of Space Hockey? Rated M for language, extreme violence & Mallory kicking ass! Some M/WW. Oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Mighty Ducks! I wish I did though… I would cuddle with them.

SUMMARY: What if on Mad Quacks Beyond Hockeydome, Mallory is punished for attempting to kill the ruler of Space Hockey? Rated M for language, extreme violence & Mallory kicking ass! Some M/WW. One shot.

* * *

><p><strong>The Inside Warrior<strong>

"Destroy that duck!" the gigantic blubber of mass ordered after his invisible shields blocked Mallory McMallard's zaps.

"But," Weasel started but immediately shut his trap when his master glared viciously at him.

Mallory was about to surrender, knowing she had no chance if she fought back…

"And destroy the others when you are finished with her!"

Mallory's chest tightened as something clicked within her body and mind.

_Oh, hell no…._

A few feline guards dashed over to the redhead but she quickly took the defense. Two guards went down after she shot a hole through their heads. Pieces of skulls, blood and brains splattered across the ice like confetti. Smoke evaporated into the air from their wounds; the smell of copper drifted off with the gentle breeze. Mallory went to shoot down more approaching guards, but her gun was quickly deactivated.

Instead, she threw the blunt object at a guard's face, breaking his nose in the process. He roared in pain as he collapsed to his knees, clutching onto his broken muzzle. Mallory took the time to skate quickly over to him, knee him in his already bloodied face and lodge his nose bone into his brain. He fell back with a lifeless thump.

She charged at another guard, body slammed him into the wall and then bashed his head open with her hockey stick. Blood juices spewed out onto her face and uniform, possibly staining it for life – literally and metaphorically.

Another enemy came up behind her but he didn't have a chance as she whipped around and dislocated his jaw with her hockey stick. He stumbled back a bit; disorientated and dizzy. She kicked him square in the chest, her skate's blade punctured through his flesh and ribcage. He too fell back dead.

Without turning to look, she roundhouse kicked a approaching guard to her left. Her original goal was to knock him out with her heel, but the guard leaned away to avoid the contact… her skate's blade ended up slashing his throat. Nothing happened at first, but then the wound burst open and blood poured out like a waterfall. She watched his form falter, fall and join his comrades in the afterlife.

The sound of hasty skates on ice was heard from behind her… she turned her head to see countless humanoid wildcats coming her way.

Her eyes narrowed in determination.

* * *

><p>The ducks' heads perked up as they heard the crowd roar with enthusiasm outside.<p>

"Must be quite the game," Duke stated unsurely as he stared down the hall that led to the play field.

"I hope she's OK," Tanya's brows furrowed in worry.

"I'm sure she is," Nosedive crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "It was tough, but not that tough."

"Something is happening…." Wildwing stood at the front of their prison, fists clenched at his sides.

**BOOM!**

The team jumped as they heard something break down the stadium door and more commotion echoed down the hall.

"LET HER HAVE IT!" someone ordered.

"Mallory!" Wildwing called out as he tried to look down the hall, but the chaos was out of view.

"AH!" she screamed as she was thrown into the room like a rag-doll. "OOF!" Mallory felt the air leaving her lungs as she crashed into the nearest wall with full force. Due to the harsh contact, breakage cracked through the stone wall and a wicked gash was formed on the back of her cranium. Gravity finally took over as she slid and plop to the ground in a heap. Her teammates were horrified at the sight of their friend.

Her torn battle armor peeked out from under her shredded hockey uniform. She had various gashes and bruises along her slender limbs. It was obvious that she suffered serious blows to her head as blood trickled down her left temple to the side of her sunset orange beak. Her knuckles were bloodied and scraped.

"Mallory!" Wildwing called again from their cage. "Are you OK? Mal!" The female duck heard her friends call for her… but she was unable to respond because she was in such agony.

Her friends watched helplessly as a great number of guards enter the room and readied their weapons for an open fire to finish off their comrade. They began to panic as Mallory was still trying to shake off her severe whiplash and concussion.

"Mallory!" Wildwing cried as he and the others hit the ground. "TAKE COVER NOW!"

Mallory didn't question her leader as she quickly rolled behind a nearby counter blindly. She curled into a ball as bullets erupted in the air and were shot in her direction. Some ammo made it past the hard material of the cabinet and skimmed her already beaten flesh. Because of the cluttered shooting, various objects on the wall fell around her… that's when she discovered she was hiding in _their_ storage of weaponry.

"Mal!" the others cried as she was out of view… they had no idea if she survived that aggressive attack. They remained on the floor, mostly in shock of what was happening.

The guards abruptly seized their fire as they waited for any sign of life from the rebellious duck. Silence pounded against the walls as no movements were heard.

"You two," one guard, obviously the leader, turned to the nearest soldiers. "Go check it out."

"But sir," one rebuttal in semi-fright.

"NOW," their superior glared.

The two nodded as they cautiously approached the holey cabinet which concealed the very dangerous Mallory McMallard.

"Is she," Tanya trembled in apprehension as she clung onto Duke, horrified and scared for their ally. "Is she?"

"I don't know," Duke rasped out an unsure response. He hugged the brainiac female duck in attempt to comfort her as tears rimmed her eyes.

"She is strong," Grin reminded them as calm as he could. "Have faith in her strength."

"Damn," Nosedive's voice quivered in doubt. "I really hope you are right, Grinster."

"C'mon, Mal," Wildwing whispered aloud. "Please be OK."

One of the two guards stood back a couple feet as the other peeked behind the counter. He kept his gun aimed at whoever was at the ground. The ducks' hearts fell as the burly cat nudged seemingly at Mallory with his foot… after several seconds, she was not responding.

"No…" Wing's eyes watered as he shut them tight in hopes he would wake up from this bad dream.

"Sir," The cat closest to Mallory put down his weapon and turned to his fellow soldiers. "She's dea-."

_Slash!_

Everyone jumped back as a female figure jumped out of her playing-dead pose and sliced the informative cat with a dagger. Not even a second later, she threw the already bloody knife into the other guard's chest. She used all of her strength to hold up the first victim with one arm as she fired her loaded gun with the other.

It didn't take long for every enemy to open fire yet again… but Mallory charged toward them powerfully, using their dead comrade as a shield. The soldiers were dropping like flies due to Mallory's perfect aim.

They were running low on ammo as she crashed into their group, knocking them all off balance. She was using every ounce of her adrenaline to move fast, despite the pain wracking her severely injured body. She tossed her deceased shield onto five of them, pulled out another bigger gun from her belt and let out single shot. The one gigantic, explosive bullet blew them all up at once. Pieces of their corpses splattered everywhere… the other Mighty Ducks shuttered at the sight.

Mallory continued to shoot the bigger groups with her more powerful gun, and the singles with her smaller gun. The others watched in shock as she multi-tasked two different weapons with both hands expertly. In between shooting, her true knowledge and expertise of martial arts came into play.

There was a point where she leaped and landed on a pair of shoulders to wrap her legs around their neck. She then twisted her body into the air, pulling them with her and purposely snapped their spine in half. When she and her victim crashed to the ground, she would spin low and kick any nearby knee caps… the dislocating pops were sickening.

While still shooting, Mallory would swing a back kick to whoever was attacking her from behind. Her foot usually collided with their torso, but sometimes she would crack them in the jaw… one guard actually bit his tongue off and choked on it. The suffering gurgles were forever recorded in Mallory's mind as she moved on in the chaotic combat.

The ducks were appalled and petrified of her killing spree. Something in her eyes had changed… she was more determined, ruthless, and she was **livid**. After observing her warlike behavior, the leader of the team suddenly had a flashback….

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Mal," Wildwing greeted as he stepped onto the roof of the stadium and found Mallory watching the sunset.<em>

"_Hey, Wing," she greeted back without looking at him._

_The two stood side by side to watch the night slowly fill the sky. It was early Autumn and the leaves matched the various colors of the horizon. The fragrance of distant bonfires breezed through the brisk air. The two enjoy the comfortable silence as streetlights flickered on individually._

"_Canard would have loved this," Mallory stated randomly._

_Wildwing's eyes snapped onto her in slight surprise and observed her grimly calm expression. He could tell that she was partially in her own disturbed world._

"_He once told me he loved sunsets," Mallory briefly turned to make eye contact with her leader with a soft smile. "He told me about this time that you, him and Nosedive played hockey for hours… and after finishing practice, you guys relaxed and watched the sun go down while drinking hot chocolate. He specifically mentioned that you had extra marshmallows."_

"_I remember that day," Wildwing nodded in remembrance. "It was the day before the Saurians attacked Puckworld."_

"_He said it was best day he ever had."_

"_When did he tell you that?" Wildwing asked curiously while admiring the female's natural beauty. The golden and pink rays of the setting sun illuminated Mallory's hair and feathers. Her dark eyes had a hopeful shine, hiding away any hard stories of her past. The male duck had a feeling she had a rough, strict childhood… how much pain has she endured that would make her put up this brick wall of hers? _

_But then for the first time, Mallory put down the cement and opened up._

"_When he was trying to convince me to join his team against Dragonous," she answered while interrupting his train of thought. She tore her eyes away from the handsome Wildwing and focused her gaze on the changing sky. "I was hard headed and skeptical at first, of course. I didn't really have anybody so I didn't really have any reason to fight… even though I was raised in the military, I didn't want to go into battle. When Puckworld was invaded, it seemed useless … I honestly believed we were done for. Why lengthen the pain? _

"_That's when he told me about his favorite moment… and asked for mine. I told him there was nothing to choose from. I thought he would give me a hard time like everyone else… but instead, he said I will have something someday. And when I do, I will fight for it._

"_The thing is… I am afraid of that happening."_

"_What?" Wildwing cocked his head in confusion. "Why?"_

"_Let's admit it," Mallory looked down with slight shame and turned to walk away. "I have a horrible temper."_

* * *

><p>Wildwing knew something in her had snapped… her inner warrior kicked in and someone out there must have triggered it. Fortunately, he knew she would never harm him or any of their friends. But if you weren't on her side, you were fucked.<p>

There was one last soldier left… their personal guard. The feline dropped his weapon as she held hers against his forehead. She didn't fire… but he might as well be dead with the look she was giving him.

"I surrender," his voice was hoarse as he held up his hands in defeat.

"I bet," she growled. She nodded her head toward the control panel that was in the middle of the room. "Release my friends."

She fired at the wall next to his head when he hesitated. He was scared shitless.

"NOW!"

That time, he rushed over to the panel with great speed… she remained behind him, weapon prepared, and followed him like a dangerous shadow.

_Beep, beep, beep, boop._

The electronic bars were deactivated and the others were free to go. They slowly got up and approached their redheaded friend… who still had her gun on the soldier.

"Mallory," Duke started cautiously. "It's over… put down your gun."

"It's not over until we get out of here," she barked without looking at them. Her eyes glared at the guard with very little patience. "Show us the way out."

That was directed at the guard. With shaky legs, he guided them over to an area that looked like a teleportation room.

"Tanya," Mallory started as she never took her eyes off of the feline. "Can you get this thing to take us home?"

"U-uh, y-yeah," Tanya darted over to the control pad. "Let me try, OK? Please don't shoot me…."

Mallory eyes widen in shock as her head snapped at Tanya who was figuring out the controls. Tanya saw this and jumped back frightened.

"Wha?" Mallory put down her gun and stared at her friend in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I-I," Tanya stuttered as she quivered in fear.

"You think I would…" Mallory couldn't even finish her sentence as her shoulders slumped down. Her chest tightened painfully as her stomach felt like it was being twisted into a knot. An imaginary ring squeezed around her throat, making it difficult to breathe normally. She suddenly felt like she swallowed a full bottle of pills all at once as she choked on a rejected whimper.

"Well," Duke put his hand on Tanya's shoulder to reassure her that she was safe. He decided to be brave and trust his inner gut and confront the duck soldier. "You were pretty harsh with those guards… you really showed no mercy."

"I would never…" Mallory was still appalled and ashamed… her friends were afraid of her.

"Mallory," Wildwing walked up to her and tried to make eye contact. He cupped her beak with one hand to gently make her face him… she harshly pulled away, believing she didn't deserve a sweet touch for her irrational actions. "Mallory, what happened back there?"

"I'm sorry," she croaked out in a tearless sob as her bangs shield her eyes.

"Sorry?" Wing furrowed his brows. He wished his mask could see what was going on inside of her head. "Mallory, you-"

"Have nothing to be sorry for," a voice intervened strongly. They all looked at the one last guard who was looking down in shame. "I saw what happened. You attempted to rid of our ruler, and when you failed, he voted for you to die. You were about to surrender and take your punishment. It would have been quick and painless… but as soon as he decided that your friends were to die too, I saw it in your eyes… the warrior in you. You decided to fight for your friends… even if the last moment in your life would be your most painful.

"For that, you have nothing to apologize for. If only we had more soldiers like you… we be unstoppable."

The cat looked up at the team before him and smiled proudly. "You're lucky to have her… you're lucky to have such a great soldier who is willing to put your life before hers. She bloodied her hands and took the burden of taking lives to protect you."

He looked back down sadly. "I too know what it's like to take lives… it's indeed a weight you will forever carry. And you, brave one," he looked up into Mallory's softened but yet hard eyes, "have a quite the load to drag with you now."

"You did that?" Duke turned to their friend who looked back down to avoid any eye contact. "For us?"

"Aw," Nosedive smiled with appreciation as if she merely bought him lunch out of the blue. "You shouldn't have!"

"Well," Mallory looked up and was staring into Wildwing's eyes behind his mask. "What did you expect me to do? Die and then let you die?"

"We don't expect anything," he placed his hand on her shoulder, grateful that she didn't flinch away. "But we sure appreciate your consideration."

"Well," she smirked as she was about to crack a joke, but her face grimaced as all the pain flooded through her body. She groaned as she fell forward, dropping her all of her weapons in the process. Wildwing quickly caught her and held her weak form up against his.

"Mal," he started worriedly as the others gathered closer. "What's wrong?"

"You," the feline soldier came closer and saw what was wrong. "You were shot… you're losing blood."

"What?" Wildwing inspected her without moving her too much. He saw bullet wounds in her shoulder, arms and legs. "How were you able to…?"

"Didn't notice until now," she weakly shrugged as she leaned against their leader for support.

"You don't have time," the feline rushed over to the control pad. "I will set the coordinates to Earth. If you don't hurry, she will die."

"How can we trust you?" Nosedive glared suspiciously. "You could send us into limbo, for all we know."

"Wing…" Mallory softly begged him to make a decision fast as her eyes drooped tiredly. She nuzzled into his neck for warmth as she grew cold. She was all of a sudden anxious to leave… she just wanted to sleep.

"We have no choice but to trust him," Wildwing decided as he picked up his wounded friend and carried her bridal style. "Mallory needs immediate medical attention and we need to go home for that."

"Hang in there, sweetheart," Duke walked up to the two and put his hand on her shoulder before walking into the teleportation room. Everyone followed quietly as the cat guard punched in a code.

_Beepbeepbeepbeep boop!_

_FLASH!_

* * *

><p><em>One week later, after escaping the fatal hockey game and stopping one of Dragonaus's evil plans….<em>

"Wildwing," Mallory whined as she sat up in her bed with her arms crossed. "Can I please get up now?"

"Nope," Wildwing deadpanned as he sat in the chair next to her bed while reading a sports magazine. He chuckled as he witnessed Mallory's rare child-like behaviors.

"Gah!" she gushed as she plopped back into her pillow harshly… she quickly regretted the action as her wounds screamed. "Oooow…."

"If you stop plopping, you wouldn't be 'ow-ing.'" Wildwing stated simply as he didn't look up from his reading material.

"But I'm RESTLESS!" she grumbled as she smothered her extra pillow into her face. Leaving the fluffy object where it was, she began to muffle into it. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"To make sure you don't get up and hurt yourself."

"And what makes you think I would do that?" she muffled yet again with exasperation.

"Well," he took a deep breath as he flipped a page. "You're stubborn, hardheaded, impatient, and have quite the temper that could result you injuring yourself _yet again_ and put you back in the infirmary _yet again_ and we would have to fight you to put in another IV."

Mallory peeked out from under her pillow with a glare aimed at him for mentioning her secret phobia of needles... that he will never let go.

"Yet again," Wildwing chirped.

"Thanks for pointing out my obvious flaws," Mallory threw her pillow at the wall with a soft growl. "You really know how to make a girl feel-"

"Your flaws are my reasons to love you," Wildwing added in smoothly… never taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Special," Mallory finished as she stared wide-eyed at her leader. Shaking her head as if she imagined what he said, she quickly asked, "did you just say you love me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he sang lowly as he flipped another page.

Mallory smirked while shaking her head as she hid herself under her blankets.

"Wing, you are so lucky that I love you too."

"You loving and liking us keeps us alive," he quipped as he grinned; fully knowing she is blushing underneath her covers.

End.


End file.
